The Candy Store
by nauty lil candy girl
Summary: when a dairy is replaced for a candy store what will happen when the DOA characters get trapped in there with loads of candy and a murderer upstairs who could kill them at any time? who knows (me!) plz r&r and plz be nice this is my 1st story! thanx!
1. The Beginning

The Candy Shop  
  
Chapter 1 The Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story cause I'm only using some of the DOA characters so don't bother 2 ask where someone is in this story cause I'm only using six people from DOA so that's all. Note: This is my 1st story so plz be nice! Thanx!  
  
Kasumi was walking home from school that afternoon. She felt hungry even starving she decided to buy a snack on the way home and then eat more at home. The smartness of a ninja. Kasumi opened up her school bag and looked through she didn't realise she was bending down in her mini school skirt. A few teenagers in their car beeped their horn at her she suddenly jumped up in surprise and blushed with embarrassment. She grabbed out her purse and took out a five-dollar note and put the purse back in the old bag. She kept the note in her skirt pocket and then she started walking again.  
  
Helena was standing obviously bored with her new job. She got fired as an opera singer cause she complained and demanded for a rise in pay. Instead she got worse working in a clothes shop. Yeah she got half price for all the clothes but she got less pay and she was bored all she did was serve people and get to see them buy totally awesome clothes she wished she could afford right now. She should've thought about saving all the money that she received from her last job but she spent it all. Helena sat up on the desk and just started going through her hand bag looking for some money it was nearly her break and she wanted to go out for lunch.  
  
"Helena get off of the desk!" Helena's boss shouted at her.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Helena said boring like as she hopped off the desk.  
  
"That's better." Helena poked her tongue out behind her bosses back. "Oh and Helena it's your break now so you can go and get something to eat if you want."  
  
"Thank you." Helena walked out a ten-dollar note in her hand as she walked out of the mall and down the old concrete street.  
  
Hayate was reading a knowledge book waiting for Kasumi to hurry home. He put his book down and started to think for a while. He missed Ayane a lot Ayane had gone overseas to study at a local University and she was actually doing well for her age and for her attitude. Hayate decided to get Kasumi a treat before she arrived home so he went to a little wooden box that was as small as a little jar. Hayate opened it and grabbed a five-dollar note. He made his way outside the house and brought his house key out of his pocket and locked the door and turned to walk off down the street.  
  
Genfu was watching an exercise video as he tried to do all the exercises one by one but just couldn't do it. He sat down and drank out of a plastic bottle with shiny clear water in it. Genfu was using some of Helena's exercise videos to lose his weight it wasn't to look at the girls in short shorts it was to lose the blubber that hung out of his gym shirt everytime he wore it.  
  
"I guess I'm too old for exercising now." Genfu said as he relaxed on his comfy couch chair. Genfu turned around and looked at the clock. "When's Helena getting home she has to make my dinner."  
  
Genfu decided to get up and try more exercises but after 2 minutes he couldn't take it.  
  
"God how does Helena do this stuff." Genfu said as he reached out and grabbed a twenty-dollar note from the coffee table. "Helena won't mind if I borrow this."  
  
Genfu took the money got changed and left the house and went down the street and he started skipping.  
  
Hitomi raised her hand to brush her hair out of her face. She was walking home from her high school she was supposed to be walking with Kasumi but Kasumi told her Hayate was waiting for her and Hitomi was doing jobs for her teacher Ms. Smith after school so she said that Kasumi could go without her. Hitomi's belly started rumbling.  
  
"Guess I should get a snack." Hitomi said as she giggled.  
  
Hitomi grabbed her wallet and pulled out a five-dollar note as she closed her bag she heard a noise.  
  
"Huh?" Hitomi looked around but no one was there she turned back to her front to see Ryu. "Ah!"  
  
"Did I scare you?" Ryu grinned.  
  
"Oh my god!" Hitomi ran and hugged Ryu as he pushed her away she had an excited smile on her face. "Oh my god you're back from England."  
  
"Yep and I'm back for good this time." Ryu said happily. Hitomi looked straight into the green emerald eyes she hadn't seen in about a year. "You missed me?"  
  
"Missed you? Of course I did." Hitomi thought for a moment. "Wait what are you doing here? Kasumi said Hayate was waiting for her cause they were going to pick you up from the airport."  
  
"Oh I know but I just took a cab since they took so long." Hitomi giggled. Ryu was always saying things like that about Kasumi and Hayate. "Hey wanna get a snack down the road?"  
  
"Yeah I am sorta hungry. Let's go. I'll race you to the first candy shop." Hitomi challenged Ryu.  
  
"You're on!" Ryu accepted Hitomi's challenge. 


	2. A Very Mysterious Mystery

The Candy Store  
  
Chapter 2 A Very Mysterious Mystery  
  
Kasumi finally reached the candy store and she was really hungry. She squinted her eyes as she thought she saw two familiar people walking...no running to the candy shop. RYU! Kasumi jumped with surprise forgetting her skirt and another car beeped at her.  
  
"Oh stop it!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Oh well Ryu...hey is that Hitomi? Yes it is! Ryu, Hitomi and candy here I come!" she raced off and started running as fast as she could. Not only was she hungry, but she hadn't seen Ryu in about a year and she missed him a lot. "RYU! HITOMI!" Kasumi screamed loudly so loud that the two teenagers turned around.  
  
"Kas I thought you had to go home." Hitomi said as she smiled at her friend.  
  
"Yeah my stomach wins over my boyfriend though." Ryu looked at her an evil glint in his eye. "Sorry Ryu. My tummy comes first."  
  
Hitomi just laughed at the two ninja's. They had been reportedly dating for about 14 months now and were getting along well. But when Ryu left to England it had hit Kasumi pretty hard since the couple were only dating for 2 months before he left. Ryu just laughed at Kasumi's little joke and kissed her gently on the lips. Kasumi returned the kiss happily till her tummy rumbled again.  
  
"Oops candy's calling." Kasumi left Ryu standing there and ran into the small pink coloured store. "Hello. Is anyone here?"  
  
Ryu and Hitomi just followed Kasumi into the store they saw the 18-year-old girl looking around and calling out for some help.  
  
"Um, Kasumi?" Ryu said confusingly.  
  
"There's no one here maybe this is a bit too strange." Kasumi stood there thinking. "Oh did you know Ayane has nearly graduated did I tell you that in my emails?"  
  
"No you didn't if you ever get to call her tell her I said congratulations." Ryu smiled at Kasumi. He was so happy that Kasumi and him were together. Everyone always said they were cute together but it was more than that he actually loved her more than anyone in the world. "So..."  
  
"So what?" Hitomi said as if nothing was wrong. "Huh?" Hitomi turned around to see Helena Douglas standing at the door.  
  
"Oh, there you are." Kasumi said relieved. "Um, okay I'd like to get this caramel and strawberry chocolate bar."  
  
"Excuse me but I'm here for a snack where are the workers here?" Helena said obviously upset. "I don't have all day I have to get back to work!"  
  
"Oh you don't work here? I thought you did." Kasumi said confused.  
  
"I work in that clothes shop, Wild Styles. Lots of rich people go there. Too bad the workers get rich pay." Helena said as she started looking around the candy shop.  
  
Later Hayate and Genfu walked in and looked around the store. Genfu stuffed the 2o dollar in his pocket quickly into his pants pocket so Helena wouldn't see it. Helena glanced over to the two men. She glared at Genfu. With her beautiful aqua, ocean coloured eyes that her evil glare wouldn't look evil but it did, it looked very evil.  
  
Everyone heard lots of noise coming from outside the candy store. Lot's of noise isn't good, Kasumi thought. It'll get too cramped.  
  
A/N: I decided to put more people in just not everyone and most characters will come in the next chapter or a bit later. And one person survives wonder who it'll be huh? Well I know since I've already decided who will survive it's...not telling! Well love you all and thanks 2 everyone that's reviewed you people are angels! ~Love ya Candy Girl~ 


End file.
